oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic
Sonic is the protagonist of ''SEGA's ''franchise of the same name. He entered a extra fast duel with ''DC's ''scarlet speedster, The Flash in Episode 14 of One Minute Melee, Sonic VS The Flash and also fought the Super Saiyan Goku in the bonus battle Goku VS Sonic. He also fought with ''Nintendo’s ''fellow icon, Mario. Bio The fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog is a Freedom Fighter from the planet Mobius fighting against the tyrannical Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, a mad scientist seeking to create a global empire with his robotic soldiers. One Minute Melee Sonic VS The Flash (Sega VS DC Comics) While Sonic was running around in the Windy Hill Zone when he noticed Tails being flown away and then saw Knuckles getting his butt kicked by Flash. Seeing how this was unacceptable to him, Sonic challenged him to a fight despite Flash claiming to attack only in self-defense. While the Flash proved to be a tough opponent, Sonic defeated him by transforming into Super Sonic, flew up into space, and delivered an axe kick so hard, it practically killed him. Goku VS Sonic (Dragon Ball Z VS Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic snatched Goku's ham before he could eat it, and he was able to fight the Saiyan, but the latter powered up and defeated him with two strong punches that left him depleted of his Power Rings. He said "Over already? Oh well." before he collapsed of exhaustion. Mario VS Sonic (Nintendo VS Sega) Sonic appeared in Princess Peach's castle as Mario was about to rush out to rescue Princess Peach because he stopped by check on things. Mario told him what was going on, and Sonic eggs him on about the kidnapping thing getting stale and that he can do the saving job better than he can, as he offered to save Peach for him, only for Mario to refuse as he had been doing his job for years, but Sonic still egged him on about his saving job and how short he usually does it. Enraged, Mario challenged Sonic to a fight and he accepted. When their fight started, Mario held the upper hand in combat, but Sonic held the advantage after dodging a big fireball from Mario and from that point throughout the rest of the fight, they were pretty evenly matched with each other and kept gaining the upper hand throughout the fight. In the end, as Sonic was about to finish off Mario after making him dazed, Mario regained composure and unleashed the fire within him and knocked him out with a fiery uppercut. DEATH BATTLE! Sonic appeared in DEATH BATTLE to face off with his long time rival, Mario. Sonic came out on top, spin-dashing him into a bloody mess. Trivia Gallery Classic-Sonic-in-3D-sonic-the-hedgehog-21612293-388-506.png|Classic Sonic SSB4_-_Sonic_Artwork.png|Sonic as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS References * Sonic the Hedgehog (character) on Wikipedia * Sonic the Hedgehog on Sonic News Network * Sonic the Hedgehog on Death Battle Wiki Category:'Sonic the Hedgehog' characters Category:'Super Smash Bros.' characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:DEATH BATTLE Winners Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Old School Heroes Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:One Minute Melee Losers